The Lion and the Sparrow
by TheNakedGinger
Summary: Alt to Season 6 Ep 6. Jaime takes the place of Margery at the sept and the Sparrow finds a unique way to prove Jaime's guilt or innocence. Rating M. M/M Romance. Smut. One-shot.


_** This takes place as an alternate in Season 6 episode 6. If you haven't seen that episode then there are minor spoilers (however uneventful that episode was…) This is a quick one-shot. I'm 99% certain there will be no second chapter, though I may write new stories and alternates as the season progresses. I love me some Jaime Lannister! **_

* * *

 **The Lion and The Sparrow**

Jaime rode up the stairs on his white stallion. He was seething in anger. Not so much for Margery herself, but he saw his love, Cersei, in her. How could he not have been here for his sister. He would have cut them all down that day if he could have.

"Release both Margery and Loras, by order of the King!" He shouted loud enough for the crowd near the steps to hear but his words were focused at one person: the Sparrow.

The old man went on and on about how the Gods are important and everyone's a sinner; Jaime was losing interest fast. He was about to draw his sword to make his point but the Sparrow finished. "..However, there will be no walk of atonement today. IF… This sinner repents for his shame," he finishes, pointing at Jaime.

Jaime squints his eyes and stares daggers into the man. He talks quieter so only a few can hear him. "And what do you know of my sins, _sparrow_?"

"I know some and have heard even more in rumor. It will be up to the Gods to decide which are true and which are not. Come, come." He gestures Jaime towards the sept. "We can discuss this more privately in here."

"And Margery? Loras?" Jaime asks, anger still winning over his eagerness to set them free.

He smiles. "They will be released without the walk of atonement. Their sins will not be washed away though, there will still be a trial."

Jaime thinks to himself, 'well, a trial by combat with that bloody mountain will equal a win for them both.'

"Fine." Jaime dismounts his horse and walks up the stairs to follow the Sparrow inside.

The enter the dark sept and the Sparrow asks for Jaime to remove his weapons. There is no need in the holy space. "Then why do your little minions maintain theirs?"

"Only a precaution against those that would seek to harm us or the faith itself. If you offer no threat then neither do they."

Jaime didn't like the idea of being unarmed but couldn't think of an alternative. He handed over his sword and followed the Sparrow in deeper. To his right he saw Tommen and the Kings Guard. "Tommen?! What in bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I… uhm.." He stuttered towards his 'uncle.'

The Sparrow interrupted. "Call it a, 'Plan B,' that wasn't necessary thanks to your honesty. Or so we hope."

Jaime glared at his son, clenched his teeth but followed the Sparrow still. He'd have a talk later with him on this.

Shortly, they reached the stone room that many have visited in the past few weeks. A few lone pillars and benches were all that made this a room instead of a stone box. Some light cast in from the high openings of the afternoon sun.

The Sparrow stopped, turned, and sighed. "Jaime, I am most disappointed in the path you've chosen to walk. The Gods are too."

"Well tell them thanks for not lending me a hand when I needed it." Jaime said sarcastically. Raising his golden hand.

"The Gods are sometimes vengeful. They seek justice when they feel wronged and punish those more harshly then maybe man would. But sometimes, less-so."

Jaime rolled his eyes. "Piss off."

The Sparrow smiled again. His calm demeanor made Jaime uncomfortable. He knew there was something more to this man than everyone thought but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Murder. Tyranny. Traitor to the throne. Gambling. Whoring. Incest… The sins of your path are deep and dark, Jaime Lannister. "

"And what do you know of my life? Rumors from the street? I didn't realize you listened to woman's gossip so closely, Sparrow." Jaime retorted angrily.

"I do not pass judgement. I do not give the pretense that I know what is true and what is not. I hope they are all indeed just that, Jaime. Rumors. But it will be up for the Gods to decide."

Eye roll number two. "Great, well how about if the Gods think I did those things, they make this pillar collapse on my body right here and now?"

"That's not how it works unfortunately. They Gods often act through men. They need our vessels to send their messages and their judgements."

"Great. The invisible puppet masters use corrupted men to emulate their corrupted rules."

The Sparrow just smiled.

Jaime continued, "So what will you have me do? Strip naked and walk through the town? Chop off my other hand? My feet?"

"We will simply seek to test your purity. To confirm or deny some of these rumors right here. Hopefully, you'll leave this place shortly with the freedom of you, Loras, and Margery together."

"And how will we do that?"

The Sparrow answered, "First, you must be made presented to the Gods in your natural form. Please remove your armor."

Jaime scoffed. A moment of silence passed. "You're serious?"

"Indeed I am. Clothing hides and shields man. Like his lies, he must be exposed to our Gods' eye."

Jaime rolled his eyes again and began unclasping his armor. He eyed the room. The Sparrow directly in front of him and two men to both sides of him. One of them being his little cousin that Cersei screwed in his absence. They all focused on him as his stripped. "Enjoying the show?"

"We don't get any amusement out of this Jaime. It is their job to ensure we all stay safe today."

"Right.." Jaime said sarcastically. His chest armor hit the floor and he peeled of his undershirt. Jaime was an incredibly handsome man. His chest was well defined but lean. There was a peppering of dark blonde hair that covered his head. His stomach was taught and firm, with hair growing in intensity as is descended.

He stepped out of his boots and uncuffed his leg guards. The fell to the ground as well, making loud echoes in this tiny room. In just his undergarments he looked up at the Sparrow again who simply stated, "All of it Jaime."

"Sigh." Jaime wasn't really excited about being exposed to 5 men with weapons but he didn't see another choice. He pushed down his remaining clothes which pooled as his feet. Stepping out of them he stood there with arms out, seeking his next order.

The Sparrow looked over his body as did the other men in the room. The hair from his stomach indeed continued downward to his crotch. It grew shades darker as well, being a brown color around the base of his cock. His genitals were indeed above average in every way. His cock was thick and long even in it's flaccid state. The head of his cock was circumsized which was rare for his time.

Below his cock was a hefty sac containing his balls. Slightly smaller than chicken eggs, they were proportioned well. They moved up slightly as the cool air hit them, now open to the world and 10 eager eyes.

"Have a good look men. Many would love to rest their eyes on the body of the King Slayer."

"I'm sure they would Jaime," the Sparrow agreed, "but there are no women here today."

"Clearly. That would be a nice surprise." Jaime looked down at his own cock and wished he were standing naked in Cersei's room instead. He much preferred the company of his sister whilst nude.

"Jaime," the Sparrow said calmly. "All of it." He eyed the golden hand stamped to Jaime's forearm.

"Ugh, seriously? It isn't clothing."

"It shields the true you from the—" The Sparrow began to say before Jaime cut him off and removed his crafted hand. He set that down instead of letting it drop.

More self conscious now, Jaime's body slouched a bit. "So now what? Walk through the streets of Kings Landing?"

"No, no. This is not atonement. This is a determination trail. To see if any of these rumors are true."

"And how are you going to do that." Jaime looked around the room. Only one man was looking in his eyes. The other 3 were staring at his cock. 'Figures,' Jaime thought.

"The sinful are often the most lustful. Have you ever bedded a man?"

"An absurd question, but no." He lied. A few times, mostly drunk off wine, he quenched his thirst in a few men through his years.

"Have you ever bedded your sister, then?"

"No! For bloody sakes she's my family. My blood!" He lied again.

"And what of animals?"

"Have I ever fucked a pig? For fucks' sake no. Look at me? I can have any woman I want." Jaime finally said honestly.

"Well, we will test that out." The Sparrow looked to his side, "Hemmen, please disrobe."

The man to the Sparrow's left was a tall lad. His face was chiseled and he kept his hair short on top, black as night. Hemmed placed down his club and drew his thick black robe over his head. It's all the man was wearing. Jaime looked over the man in surprise. The boy was a man. His body was filled with muscle, somewhere between the Mountain and Jaime himself. His body was dusted all over with dark fur and grew thicker at Hemmen's cock.

It was thicker than Jaime's but not as long. Although his balls were much larger. Jaime couldn't help but be curious of how big it looked once aroused. And how much cum that man could build up in those things! Jaime felt his cock twitch a bit and immediately looked towards the Sparrow. Getting a boner probably wouldn't be a good sign just now.

"Nice of you to prevent me from being the only naked one in the room, but I fail to see the point."

The Sparrow laughed, "Yes, the Gods aren't always clear but again, they work through us. The test is pretty simple. Hemmen is going to try and arouse you., If this man fails to spill your seed then the Gods will have spoken for you. Telling me that you are as pure as you claim. If a man is able to make you cum, then many of these rumors are likely true and a trial will ensue."

Jaime just stood there shocked. This brute of a man was going to try and make him cum. "Seriously?" He said for the third time since being in this room.

"I realize it may seem unorthodox but it has a high success rate with finding the true heathens and protecting the innocent. If Hemmen fails to make you orgasm then I will indeed apologize for the disservice."

Jaime had no clue what to do or say. He just stood there dumbfounded. He looked back at Hemmen and down at the man's cock. 'Had it grew since I last saw it?' Jaime thought.

The Sparrow sat down at the bench behind him. "Hemmen, please begin."

He walked towards Jaime. "And how long does this go one for?"

Hemmen got to Jaime and knelt down onto his knees. 'Oh shit…' Jaime thought.

"As long as it takes, which shouldn't be long it looks like…"

Hemmen delicately placed a hand on Jaime's goods, rolled it a bit in his fingers which began to plump it already, and took Jaime into his mouth.

"Shit." Jaime said out loud. He tossed his head back and clenched his jaw. 'Think of anything else. Queen of Thorns. Father. Losing my hand. Being tortured.'

He was fighting so hard against the sensation of Hemmen's warm mouth around his cock. *pop* the sound of Hemmen pulling off his dick brought Jaime to reality. He looked down in anger to see he was fully hard. 8 inches of the Lion's cock was being pumped in the hand of this lunatic. This well built, well hung, lunatic.

Jaime looked around the room, hoping no one could see this shame. The all were tenting their robes. Pretentious fucks! "And all your hard cocks don't condemn you?" Jaime lashed out.

The Sparrow simply said, "We are not the ones on trial. The Gods are working through Hemmen on you. Only you."

"For fucks' sake…"

Hemmen stood up and looked into Jaime's eyes. He leaned up to him and Jaime kept backing away. Quickly though, his back reached one of the stone columns in the room and Hemmen pressed up against him. Jaime could feel Hemmen's thick cock pressing up against his own. Grinding slowly.

Hemmen tried to kiss Jaime but Jaime was able to resist. He pushed Hemmen away who only smiled more broadly. Hemmen grabbed Jaime's hips and twisted his body around so Jaime's torso was pressed up against the pillar.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jaime demanded. He tried briefly to turn around but Hemmen was stronger. He pulled Jaime's ass out a bit from the pillar and spread his cheeks. "He can't fuck me!"

Jaime began to panic but the Sparrow quickly confirmed he would not. There will be no homosexual intercourse in a sept, ever.

Jaime sighed in relief until he felt Hemmen's warm breath against his hole. Hemmen breathed in deeply and then placed his tongue lightly against Jaime's virgin rosebud. Jaime took in a gasp of air. No one had ever done this to him before and he couldn't deny it was immensely pleasurable.

As Hemmen continued to rim the Lion, Jaime would push his ass further into Hemmen's face. He wanted more, forgetting about the trial all together. Whatever came next was worth it.

Hemmen would occasionally scratch or smack Jaime's ass but the rimming was getting too much for Jaime to handle. He finally pulled his butt away and was able to twist himself around to face Hemmen and the room. His cock was pulsing, pointing straight out towards Hemmen.

Hemmen stood as well and took a step back from Jaime to allow him a full view of his body. Hemmen's cock was fully engorged now, and as Jaime had predicted, it was thick. Probably only 7 inches or shorter but much thicker than his own. It was pointing straight up towards the Gods. The bush of hair surrounding it was much thicker too and reeked in masculine aura.

He took a few steps towards Jaime, his cock bouncing with each one. Jaime reached out, grabbed Hemmen's cock, and pulled him the last few feet so their bodies met. He pumped Hemmen a bit, who moaned deeply in Jaime's ear. Jaime began to slide down Hemmen, wanting to get a closer look at his cock and test the limits of his own mouth but he was stopped.

"No." Hemmen said. It was a calm voice, deep, that told Jaime today was all about him. He was not allowed to give.

'Fuck,' Jaime thought. The reason he was here was back at the surface of his mind. He tried to will down his hard on but to no avail. The men in the room looked uncomfortable with their own erections they couldn't touch. Jaime wondered how many of them wished to be Hemmen right now. Probably his cousin at the very least.

"Fuck!"

Hemmen was again swallowing Jaime's cock. One of Hemmen's hands rolled the Lion's balls while the other snaked around to circle his hole. It felt so good even though Jaime knew he had to resist.

Jaime continued to fight it. He shook his head and tried to imagine anything that wasn't right where he was being serviced. Hemmen sensed Jaime's attempts and pushed further. He took almost all of Jaime's thick meat into his mouth, deep throating the King Slayer's sword. Sheathed there for a few seconds, Jaime's cock engorged.

"No. Fuck, no."

Hemmen released himself from Jaime's cock and edged him with his thick, callused hands. It was too much for Jaime to withstand.

"Oh, God!"

Jaime called out as he began to release. He held it back as long as he could but a second later, stream after stream of white seed spilled onto Hemmen's face. Hemmen was so satisfied and let much of it seep into his mouth to taste the man everyone knew. The Lion, The King Slayer, a Lannister.

Jaime shuddered as his orgasm subsided. Hemmen took the Lion once more into his mouth to milk the remaining drops from the source.

"That's enough, Hemmen." The Sparrow said, rising from his seat.

Hemmen popped Jaime out of his mouth, stood, and walked back to his place near the Sparrow. Jaime hadn't even noticed his man's ass before. It was so round but muscled. He wanted to badly to enter it. Hemmen found his place next to the Sparrow, cock still pointing towards the ceiling.

Jaime tried to catch his breath, slumped against the pillar with a still semi-hard cock.

The Sparrow looked at Jaime solemnly. "It appears, you aren't as innocent as you'd have me believe."

"Oh come on! Any man who was blown like that would have came all the same. It's not my fault your little gay follower's practiced on countless dicks to perfect his methods."

Hemmen smiled at that, taking it as a compliment apparently.

"Perhaps, Jaime. But the Gods have spoken."

"What of Loras and Margery? You promised!" Jaime spat, standing up squarely remembering his purpose here.

"Margery will be released, because you will be taking her cell until you are ready to confess." The Sparrow looked to Hemmen who was licking his lips of remaining cum. "Hemmen, please show Jaime to his cell."

"With pleasure…" Hemmen looked maliciously excited.

The Sparrow looked pleased.

Jaime was terrified but as Hemmen's naked body approached him, his own hardening cock said otherwise.


End file.
